If Wishes Were Stars
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Hinata is socially excluded from a party. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke notices. He follows her... again and again. NOTE: I am refreshing this story. It's under construction, so I would advise you not to read it quite yet.
1. IWWS: Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!** This is a re-write! If Wishes Were Stars has been re-created by Scarlet.

**A/N:** Yes, I re-wrote IWWS. I read it over and didn't think it was my best work, and there were parts here and there that could be so much better. So I've decided to write it over again. It'll be longer and more detailed. The plot is the same; Sasuke and Hinata hook up in an interesting way. But I'll let you know now that it's going to take much longer. About two chapters longer, to be more specific.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, wake up will you?" Naruto annoyingly elbowed the silent boy sitting next to him in his side. Sasuke, with his head in one hand, opened his left eye to glare at Naruto. They sat in a restaurant in a booth near a window. Next to Naruto was Neji, and on the other side by the window was a now pissed off Sasuke. Across from them were Shikimaru, Kiba, and Chouji. Akamaru was curled in Kiba's lap.

In the booth next to them were the girls, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata on one side and Temari with poor Lee and Gaara, excluded from the other guys, on the other side. Kankuro was sitting in a chair next to this booth.

Outside, it snowed lightly, coating all surroundings with a white blanket. It was that grand time of the year, Christmas. Of course, who thinks about cheeriness several days before it, though?

Shikimaru was yelling at Chouji about hitting him over the head (Shikimaru had made the audacious move of taking Chouji's last potato chip). Kiba, in the middle of them both, was trying to get them to settle down.

Neji was trying hard not to express any amusement at Naruto, who was having a hard time with his hair; it wouldn't stop flattening itself. As Naruto pouted and riotously shook his hands through his hair, Neji chuckled as Naruto grinned; only to find that in no more than two seconds would his hair was lifeless again. Neji quickly pulled his hands down from Naruto's head and smiled innocently at the kunoichi, who began to curse at his own hair.

Temari was perturbed because Lee wouldn't stop prodding her. Gaara rolled his eyes at Lee and listened to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, who were discussing and comparing what they would wear to the party that night. Gaara soon found that girls were just as fascinating as the saltshaker next to his elbow.

And of course, all of this was going on at once. Aggravated customers would come in, sit for ten minutes, then leave, not bothering to eat. Some wouldn't even come in if they happened to come by the window the team of jarring teenagers was sitting by. They knew better.

The only two quiet ones were Sasuke and Hinata, as usual.

Sasuke continued to look out the window, as did Hinata. Sasuke kept his head in one hand and stared at the falling white, while Hinata silently laid her hands in her lap and watched the light snow as well. Gaara took his attention from his female observations and glanced over at Hinata. She was unusually quiet… usually she'd at least look at someone. Gaara looked at her curiously. What was she thinking about?

"Hinata, are you alright?"

The young girl's eyes opened wider than they were. The sudden interruption of her thoughts had taken her by surprise. She turned her head to her friend, who stared at her calmly. She paused, but smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Gaara. Thank you." She then proceeded to look out the window. Gaara, though concerned, slowly looked away from her and continued to listen to the three chatting girls across from him. Hinata sighed. She actually wasn't fine. Everyone was going to be so social at this big party… but who would she have other than Gaara?

She felt a little knock in the back of her head.

"Hm?"

She turned her head to the left, looking behind her. Sasuke turned around as well to face her. He had brought his head up, hitting Hinata's own head. As his eyes met hers, Hinata blushed for some reason. But that was normal for her… she blushed every time something embarrassing happened to her.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sorry." And with that he turned back around. Hinata blinked, then turned around, daydreaming once more about her future partying plans.

Sasuke, surprisingly, was wondering the same thing Hinata was. He was so anti-social. It was his bad attitude that got a hold of him. There were times when absolutely beautiful girls came up to him, like Sakura or Ino, and he would repeatedly turn them down. What would happen to his assertive reputation if he didn't? He sighed quietly and ignored everyone around him.

Everyone other than the two quiet teens ate quickly. They were all soon out of the restaurant and walking down the street to Naruto's place, still talking about whatever subject they'd been on in the booth. Several citizens noticed it was safe once more to go inside, and rushed in the door from the snow.

Once they were all there, the girls went into Naruto's room. They'd all put their outfits of choice in the rooms earlier that day. The guys just waited in the living room. None of them felt it was worth it to change. Naruto put music on while they waited.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten chirped happily about each other's outfits. Temari silently put hers on. Hinata sat on the corner of the bed, silently wrapping and unwrapping her finger in the string attached to her jacket.

When they were all finished accessorizing and grooming, they giggled and talked about how they would introduce themselves to the boys. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the quiet and ignored Hinata. Confused, she walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Hinata… why haven't you changed yet? Don't you wanna impress the guys?" She giggled. "Especially Gaara? Come on… it'd be cute to see him stare at you."

Hinata looked up.

"I, uh, don't think I'll participate, thanks. I don't do well with parties…"

"Oh don't worry! You'll do just fine. Come on!" She pulled Hinata up by her hands and picked up the two dresses Sakura had left. One was a low cut lavender dress with sleeves that went down to the elbow. The other was a short black dress with no straps at all, and it was very tight and form fitting. Sakura smiled and handed Hinata the two dresses. Hinata sighed and stepped into Naruto's bathroom.

Sakura waited impatiently for Hinata. Finally, Hinata came out in the lavender dress, which was beautiful on her. The color matched her eyes perfectly, and it was the type of dress Hinata would look like she'd wear. Sakura debated on whether she should try to get her to wear the black dress or not.

Nah, she thought, smiling. I'll let her wear that another time.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom completely, letting the girls see her in something other than her everyday outfit. They praised her, while Sakura beamed. Hinata couldn't help but blush. So much attention over one outfit…

The guys were nearly bored to death when Sakura finally stepped out. She wore a mint green skirt with a dark green top. Her hair (which had grown out a lot more by now) was down completely. Naruto grinned and stood up, taking her hand and spinning her around.

Sakura laughed as Naruto spun her around once more.

"Okay, okay Naruto… let the other girls have their turn." Naruto grinned. Sakura cleared her throat.

"All right girls, come on out."

Kankuro crossed his arms, expecting his tomboy sister to come out in jeans or something. He came close to fainting when he actually saw her though.

Temari wore a pearl-white tunic that hardly went past her thighs, showing off a bit much leg. A very loose, black belt slanted to her left was used as an accessory. She wore her hair in a single ponytail. Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Gaara blinked. Since when was Temari such a… _girl_? It was strange… how their sibling was so…

Temari chuckled and walked over to Gaara, sitting on the arm of the chair. She giggled at the look on his young naive face.

Shikimaru's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Ino was, of course, wearing a very short skirt. It was orange, as was her top. She, too, wore her hair up like it always was. She laughed at the look on Shikimaru's face. It was too rich… Chouji also laughed at Shikimaru, who was now drooling.

Neji closed his eyes and smirked. Idiots. The female form couldn't draw him in.

Feeling overconfident, he laid back on the couch. He felt something press against his lips. He quickly opened his eyes to meet Tenten's own eyes. She ended the kiss and gave him a look, pretending to be stern. It was unnecessary, really, because Neji was suddenly attracted only to Tenten. She wore the same thing as Ino, except a light pink, and the shirt was cut at the stomach, showing even more skin.

_Oh dear Gods… _

Tenten cut off his thoughts by falling back into the couch next to him. Neji nervously blushed as he put his arm around her. Tenten smiled. He smiled back, though he could swear he was close to having a nosebleed...

Sasuke was alone, sitting on a stool next to the kitchen counter. He faced everyone else, leaning back with his elbows resting on the surface. Not too amused, he rolled his eyes. He couldn't comprehend the female fascination of clothes, or the male fascination of the female body. He sighed. It wasn't exactly of boredom. It was of loneliness. Something he hated feeling. He stared at the couples. Even Naruto was dating someone. It pissed him off sometimes, but Sasuke had learned to shake it off.

He nearly closed his eyes to rest a bit when he noticed a figure leaning in the doorway of Naruto's bedroom. It was the girl he'd somewhat spoken to earlier… Hinata. Sasuke was surprised at himself for remembering her name. He watched her, bored of everyone else. She had her hands behind her back with her head lowered. She watched the others a bit jealously. He saw her sigh and walk into the bedroom and close the door.

He sat up and got off the stool. He walked to the door, unnoticed. Placing his right shoulder on the door, he put a hand up and lightly tapped the door with the back of his knuckles.

Inside, Hinata gasped, startled. She sat on the far corner of the bed.

"Oh, c-come in!" She said, expecting Sakura or Ino. Instead, as the door opened, she once more locked eyes with the Uchiha boy. She wondered why he'd come in… the party had to be much more interesting than herself.

"I-is something w-wrong Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered. Usually she was just shy around guys, so this was normal for her. Sasuke shrugged. He felt unusually talkative now.

"Why are you by yourself?" He walked around the bed and sat next to her, looking out the window that Hinata had been looking out of. Hinata tilted her head and looked down in front of her.

"I… don't like parties…" She felt embarrassed. Why was he suddenly so interested in talking to her? He was probably just bored and felt like amusing himself. Sasuke leaned over his knees and lowered his head. Hinata watched him. Was he doing this to make fun of her? Or was he really just bored? They sat like that for nearly five minutes, without saying a word. Finally, Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata, which caught her off guard. He half-smiled.

"Neither do I."

Hinata smiled uncertainly at him.

"Um, Sasuke… if you don't mind me asking, why did you come in here?" The girl tapped her fingers together like she always did when she was a bit nervous. Sasuke leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Dunno."

Hinata tilted her head again. That was all? She leaned back as well, but on one elbow so she could face Sasuke.

"Are you sure? W-we've never talked before. D-do you want something? If you do I'll see what I can do, but other than that'd I-I'd like to be alone."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked at him softly, in a pleading way. He shrugged and got off the bed. When he walked past Hinata, she watched him, wondering if she really didn't want his company. She gasped as she felt a little throb in her chest. Placing a hand over her chest, she did the same with her mouth.

Had her heart just skipped a beat?

That usually only happened when Naruto was around, and had ended soon after he'd started dating Sakura.

"Oh, uh, Sasuke! Wait!" The Uchiha stopped and looked over his shoulder. Hinata stopped, unable to say anything. She sighed and lowered her head.

"Tell Naruto I'll be leaving soon."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and walked out to give the message. Hinata wished she had said something different. She looked out the window at the night sky. Stars were everywhere. She noticed one distinct bright star, directly in front of her. She gave a little smile as she thought to herself.

"If wishes were stars…"

* * *

I usually don't like making these little foot-note things at the end of chapters, but this'll be the first of only two in the entire fic. Reviews aren't needed, but they'd be helpful. Let me know if this is an okay start to refreshing the story.


	2. IWWS: Chapter 2

Hinata sat in her favorite spot in the park. It was secret, and it was to the corner of the park near the nearby forest. A large tree's branches shielded vision of Hinata, who sat in the tree on the largest, yet very high up branch. She felt colder than usual.

What _was_ that last night? Why did she feel that so suddenly? It was too quick to understand. Perhaps she was just lonely that night. Or was that for real?

"I like it here too."

Hinata gasped. She thought she'd been alone. Though as she looked around, she saw no one.

"Down here."

Hinata froze, spooked by the sudden appearances of the voice. She looked down to see Sasuke, leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets. She stared at him. Was he doing this on purpose? Why did he constantly follow her?

"Oh, h-hello there Sasuke… I certainly didn't notice you."

"I'm aware of that." He glanced up. "May I join you?" he asked calmly. Hinata bit her lip. She wondered if she should. She sighed. No point in being rude about it, she thought. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Y-yes. Yes, you can." Sasuke jumped from branch to branch quickly and smoothly, as if he'd done it a hundred times before. When he'd reached her, he sat next to her silently. Hinata stared at the ground. Sasuke did the same.

"I come here at night. It's my favorite place to think." Sasuke was quiet as he spoke. Hinata didn't move.

"What do you think about?" She nearly whispered. Sasuke looked at her without moving his head.

"My family."

Hinata gasped. Why did she have to ask? _Why?_ Keep it up Hinata, she thought. He's going to think you're so foolish! She blushed.

"Oh… well, I think about a lot of things here too." Sasuke smirked.

"Like Naruto."

Hinata blushed harder. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Oh, no! I, um, actually stopped liking him so much after… well, Sakura…" Hinata stopped. She gave a half-hearted smile. I guess that made them even, a painful memory given to both of them.

"I see. And you don't like anyone now?"

Hinata shook her head. "No," she said, not sure if she was being honest or not. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He could see right through her. She liked someone, and she knew it. Her chakra was speeding up rapidly. He was suddenly curious as to who it was.

"You do, don't you?" Sasuke lifted his chin. Hinata closed her eyes. She did like him, and she was plenty aware of it. She couldn't turn back now… and he was already here. But what would happen? It was obvious he didn't enjoy attention from girls. She'd watched Sakura get turned down many times, and she saw how hurt she would get.

Sasuke lowered his head again, yet watched her, waiting for an answer. Through his bangs, he saw the girl look at him shyly. In realization, Sasuke's face lit up.

She did like someone… and it was _Sasuke_.

What was he going to do? It had been easier to turn down Ino and Sakura. They were pretty popular, and soon after he would turn them down, they'd go to their friends. But he had observed Hinata well enough to know that she really didn't have any friends, other than Gaara. He couldn't bring himself to be cruel to someone like Hinata. No one's heart was that small.

Sasuke put a hand on the back of his neck. Hinata's eyes opened more. She'd never seen Sasuke do that. She became aware that he'd figured her out. He definitely knew.

But now what was she going to do? She was starting to like him a little more, now that he had actually talked to her.

Sasuke hadn't talked to someone like this in a long time. And he'd never spoken about his family to someone. Why had he done that? There really wasn't anything between them… no trust, no past, nothing. But he couldn't help but feel like they had more in common than they both thought. Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool.

"Walk through the park with me." He wanted to talk to her a little more. He really needed to figure this girl out, and sitting in a tree was pointless.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Yes, she wanted to. Badly. But she was a bit scared of what would happen. She figured she'd take the risk, though. It couldn't hurt. She looked up again and nodded. Sasuke jumped down out of the tree, Hinata doing the same. They walked together on the pavement. Sasuke glanced over at the girl walking next to him. He needed a conversation starter, for he knew she wouldn't.

"So are you and Gaara just friends?" He mumbled a bit, still wondering if he should be doing this. Hinata shrugged.

"We've been friends for a long time, and he can be pretty protective when he wants to be. It's true I've often thought of him as more than a friend, but I guess we're just very close." She thought for a moment. "Have you ever had someone that close, Sasuke?" She questioned, interested. Sasuke didn't hesitate.

"No."

Hinata felt she was being a nuisance. But she didn't know if she really was irritating him or not, so she stopped talking. Sasuke saw her nervousness and felt a bit uneasy. Was he making her uncomfortable?

Hinata shivered and covered her arms with her hands. Sasuke noticed this and felt a wave of gentleness come over him, but didn't know what to do. He could tell she had been immediately distracted as the rush of cold had come over her.

He reluctantly took his jacket off and laid it over her shoulders quickly without looking at her. She tensed. She hadn't seen that coming, and she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with it.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to-"

"You'll freeze to death."

"Y-yes, but I-"

"No argument."

Hinata felt that was the end of that. She wanted to say more; it was just too awkward. But the touch of his body heat on her back was nice, so she relaxed.

Finally, Sasuke took a good look at her. She had such an innocent face, always with a calm yet shy expression on it. He liked her eyes the most though. They had a soft color of lavender, yet they were so piercing… so chilling. He suddenly began to think differently, like something had completely taken over his brain functions. What was it about him that she liked? It wasn't like he was entirely nice to her. And why had she started liking him so suddenly? It didn't really make sense, but he figured he didn't really know Hinata well enough to judge how she thought.

He stopped, surprising himself and Hinata, who stopped as well. She looked up at him, wondering why he'd halted so quickly. He had his eyes closed, and she could tell he was thinking, but of what?

Hinata was getting colder as it was growing darker. She constantly, but lightly, shivered, and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. She held her hands up to her chest, attempting to stop shivering so much. Sasuke didn't know what else to do. He wished he didn't feel so giving all of a sudden. It was irritating him. He'd already given her his jacket, which in turn had made his skin as cold as the weather.

"You need to get inside a house."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, not moving her position. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so cold…"

"As am I. So can we leave so we can warm up?"

Hinata hesitated, but nodded. Sasuke put his hand around her wrist and gently pulled her along with him. He had no idea where she lived, and felt that if he asked her, she would feel like he was stalking her. He'd already intruded her personal space twice.

"Where do you need to go?"

Hinata bit her lip. Did he _really_ need to know where she lived? In all honesty, she wanted to go to his house. The same feelings she had had for Naruto were pouring into her view of Sasuke. But she couldn't tell him that she wanted to go to his place. That was… odd.

"If you don't mind, I-I'd like to go to my home."

"So I figured. Care to tell me where that is?"

"O-oh, yes, o-of course. It's just up the road."

Hinata didn't feel this was necessary. He shouldn't have to drag her all the way to her house. ("Drag" was an overstatement. She actually couldn't feel the pressure of his hand at all.)

"Here?"

Hinata looked up. It was her house, but she silently wished it wasn't.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke let go of her arm and turned, walking to his own home. Hinata wondered where it was, up until she saw him dart upwards and land on the windowsill of the house right in front of hers.

Expect the unexpected.

Hinata watched in awe as Sasuke climbed through the window and closed it.

_All this time…_

Hinata blinked and stepped backwards to her door, reaching behind her to turn the knob and open it. With a sigh, she stepped inside and closed the door.

Sasuke finally walked away from the window.


	3. IWWS: Chapter 3

It was still too early for her. Though Sasuke had dropped her off at her house exceptionally late last night, Hinata had woken up long before the sun had. She stretched and yawned, which rejuvenated her itself. She needed food, though.

Finding her way through her darkened home, the kunoichi entered the kitchen without hitting the light switch. She immediately brought her eyes through the window and on the dimly lit domicile on the other side of it. She wondered if he was sleeping or not…

Shaking her head, she reached for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She had dreamed about him. She couldn't remember the entire thing, but she knew he was in it.

Did she really have feelings for this man?

Hinata jumped and jerked her head to the window. A light had come on. He was awake.

She suddenly felt as if she should get his attention in some way. Maybe she should turn the light on too. Or just walk over and knock on the door. Should she try to impress him and go outside for a jog? No… start with the light…

Hinata bent her knees in a slight lunge and flicked a single finger on the switch. Her eyes squinted and blinked several times to adjust to the sudden brightness. She finally opened her eyes and looked through the window. She saw nothing. Hinata tilted her head for a moment. Had she really expected anything to happen anyway?

She almost reached for her keys to leave the house when she saw his silhouette moving behind the drapes of the window. He was leaving too.

Hinata felt if she came outside after he did, he would think she was following him. She dropped the bottle on the table and rushed for the door with her keys. Just as she turned around from locking the door, she saw him.

He was standing in front of his door, right in the middle of closing it, staring at her. Hinata's mind flung into action when she saw the expression on his face; it wasn't the one she'd been hoping for. He looked confused, and slightly aghast. Hinata blinked. Sasuke shook his head and closed his door. He turned and leapt into the air above her head, jumping over her house and out of sight.

Hinata's confusion grew more and more until she felt a slight breeze come over her. She looked down, and saw in horror that she had pajama bottoms on… and nothing but a bra and a see-through attachment on the top.

Giving a groan of frustration, Hinata unlocked her door and stomped inside.

* * *

"She was wearing _what_?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke leaned against large oak, hands in his pockets. Being overwhelmed with idiotic questions by Naruto after being late to meet for daily training had irritated the hell out of him. Apparently he "owed an explanation". The explanation was simple: he'd slept in. But he felt he'd throw in a little spice from his morning's start. Now, the three students stood to the entrance of one of the newly built training grounds. Sasuke leaned his head back against the tree.

"You heard me."

"But… but… but…"

"No one cares about your butt, Naruto."

"Sasuke, do you know how _lucky_ you are? Damn… all those times that she was hitting on me…"

Sakura, who hadn't said a word since Sasuke's disturbing information, turned to Naruto with an irritated expression. She had plenty to say now. Naruto's face became pale. Oops…

"Lucky? Do you wish you had been there too, Naruto? Hm?"

"No, no! Sakura, I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto put his hands up in defense. Sakura growled and brought her hand up to hit him over the head. She felt something wrap around her wrist to stop her.

"That's enough of that."

"Hey! You're late, sensei!"

"Are you complaining?" Kakashi loosened his grip on Sakura's wrist. Naruto shrieked and grabbed Sasuke, flinging him around so he was hiding behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

"Idiot."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed. No one was going to be on task today.

* * *

Hinata picked at pieces of grass. The day had gone by quicker than she thought it would. Of course, she'd spent all day thinking about Sasuke. What else was there to do? Kiba and Shino were busy with matters they had either didn't bother to tell her, or told her and she didn't care enough to remember.

She watched the sun slowly disappear behind the outlines of trees and other objects before her. She sat below her favorite tree in the park, the one _he_ had sat in.

It was insane. It wasn't like she had anything to think about. They didn't have any history, and they hadn't talked or done enough so that it was really important, but it was definitely enough to keep Hinata daydreaming.

"Sasuke…" Hinata sighed. She wanted to see him again, talk to him again… if not, just be _near_ him.

"You're a deep thinker, aren't you?" She gasped as she heard a small chuckle come from behind her. She scrambled to sit up and turned to see Sasuke in his cliché lean-against-the-nearest-object pose. She immediately blushed.

"H-hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why do you do that?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Do w-what Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"_That_. You stutter too often. It's annoying, really." What was he _doing_? Sasuke didn't know why he had the sudden urge to talk to this girl, but if he was going to, the only subject he could think of at the moment was her speech impediment. Pathetic, really.

Hinata blushed and brought her finger to her lip, lowering her head and obviously thinking of something to say. Apparently no one had confronted her about her stammering problem.

_Damn it to hell_, Sasuke thought to himself, _what are you doing_?

He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard Hinata mumbled something. He squinted his eyes at her, though she didn't look at him. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Speak up."

She said it again, but he could still just barely hear her. It was getting darker, and he couldn't read her lips either. He uncrossed his arms and walked to a spot directly in front of her. He kneeled down so his face was close to hers.

"_Speak_ _up_."

Hinata's discomfort was obvious, but Sasuke was determined to make this girl talk. It was tiring to watch her be so shy and nervous all the time, and if he had anything to say about it, it would stop. Hinata bit her lip, then looked at Sasuke. His eyes tugged at her gaze, waiting for her answer. She gave a short, tight breath, and then bit her lip again.

"I said I'm _sorry_."

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly in surprise. Why was she apologizing? She was just too submissive for her own good. Sasuke didn't feel it had anything to do with the sudden unspoken feelings she had for him; no, this was how she acted on her own.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Sasuke stood. Hinata stared up at him. His movements were so… magnificent, what with the dying light giving its last token to Sasuke's features and the upcoming wind playing with Sasuke's hair and clothing. Hinata would have only noticed this for Naruto just weeks ago, and now she found a growing admiration for possibly the most dangerous person in her age group. Clearly, something about him was messing with her, and she couldn't take it. She needed to do something.

Standing up as well, Hinata's blush slightly faded. Sasuke could see this even in the developing darkness. He waited; it was obvious she had something on her mind, and she wanted to let it out. Giving a boost couldn't hurt…

"If you have something to say, you should say it now. It's getting late."

Hinata's eyes darted to every possible spot on the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Today_, Hyuga."

"Sasuke, will you come to my home?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. She had said it so quickly… he wondered if it was really what she'd wanted to say. She was trembling now, from nervousness, by the looks of it. Her blush had come back, and she held her fingers lightly together, awaiting his response. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hinata turned to him completely.

"P-please, Sasuke. It would only be f-for a little while."

"Why?"

Hinata gasped. The most important thing, the most important question… and she hadn't thought of it. Why did she want him to come with her? He knew of her feelings, that was for sure, but that wasn't why she wanted to be around him. It was a strange way to say it, but Hinata found that Sasuke _fascinated_ her.

"I… I… I'd like to t-talk to you…"

Sasuke tilted his head. But _why_? This girl… she was so strange to him. In fact, he'd never met anyone more interesting. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to follow her after all; they weren't going to ignore each other anytime soon, that was obvious. Might as well get to know the girl and at least _try_ to figure her out. Sasuke crossed his arms again.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Not edited

Plot - Hinata, shy as ever, is socially excluded from her friends' Christmas party, despite Sakura's attempts. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke, who is also alone, notices. He follows her, and they start to talk (well, sort of). From then on, they begin to talk more and more until... well... _someone_ makes a move. Read and enjoy!

A/N: Still trying to update as often as I can! I think I'm doing well... fourth chapter on the second day. Not too bad... especially for my first M fic. It's kinda hard for meh, but I'll learn. Anyway, I know I went back on my promise. I made Naruto and Sakura a couple (read my profile and you'll see what I'm talking about). Well, I didn't know who else to put them with. This is a suspicious chapter. Oooh... what will happen?

* * *

Sasuke awoke first. His eyes slowly opened, and met the sight of the back of Hinata's head. He smiled. He realized he'd been doing that a lot lately… smiling. It was new for him, but hell, what wasn't lately?

He kissed the girl's shoulder and got out of the bed, dressing soon after. He walked out to the balcony he had from the living room. It was still very early. He couldn't see a lot of people out yet.

He decided to wait for her to wake up. No point in waking her up myself, he thought. She's probably extremely tired. I should let her sleep. No sooner had he thought it did he feel arms linking around his waist from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to meet the same soft eyes he'd gazed at the night before.

She was awake? It surprised him. She'd seemed exhausted last night…

However tired or wide-awake she was, he smiled at her as a hello. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he turned his head to face the horizon again. It was so quiet. It was almost better than the night before in the park.

"You know I'll have to leave soon," Hinata whispered gently. Sasuke sighed a bit sadly. He knew. He just didn't want her to. He wanted to be with her forever now. They'd mentally bonded, and were much more than friends now.

"I know." He turned to face her and put both of his hands on her face. He brought her head to his and kissed her passionately but slowly. He let go of her and smiled, received a smile back.

"How about I take you home myself?"

* * *

Hinata's fingers were linked gently with Sasuke's as they walked down the street together. Hinata actually didn't live far from Sasuke. Since she had moved out of her old house, she'd decided to live close by to her all her friends, who had already lived pretty close already.

Neither of them spoke a word as they approached the Hyuuga girl's home. Once they were in front of Hinata's door (which led to an apartment room as well) Sasuke took Hinata's hand and kissed it, making the girl blush.

"Sasuke…" She was immediately cut off by one last kiss. It lasted a lot longer than Sasuke had planned. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to let her go. As they separated, Hinata forgot what she was going to say. Sasuke sighed and let go of her hand.

"Goodbye for now, Hinata." He bowed his head and walked away. Hinata watched him until he went down the stairs, and was soon out of sight. She bit her lip and went inside. She closed the door and leaned back against it. She suddenly remembered what she had wanted to say.

She loved him.

Sasuke walked silently and slowly down the street, his hands in his pockets. This was how he always walked, but there was something different going on in his mind. He wondered what Hinata was going to say to him at the door. He would kick himself if he found out later it was important.

He still didn't see anyone out, so it was eerily quiet. Up until…

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke winced. He knew that voice anywhere. The blonde-haired boy ran up to him with that usual stupid grin on his face. To his surprise, Neji walked behind him.

"What are you doing out here dobe? And what are _you_ doing with him?" He nodded his head to indicate Neji. Naruto shrugged. "I always walk around this early. Neji's going to see Hinata." He stopped. "Wait, Hinata's the only one you know that lives down here. What were you doing? Were you with her?"

With the last sentence, Neji's eyes narrowed. Sasuke didn't want anyone to know just yet, so he shrugged.

"I was just walking around too. I had some things on my mind."

Naruto blinked. "Oh." The same calm expression returned to Neji's face, but his eyes never unlocked from Sasuke's. Sasuke, undisturbed, started to walk around them back to his place, but Neji grabbed his shoulder.

"If you were with her, you better not have done anything to her." Sasuke didn't look at him, his hair shadowing his face. Neji started to loosen his grip, but paused.

"Oh, and this leech followed me all the way here. I'm almost to Hinata's home, so he's your problem now." He let go of Sasuke's shoulder and continued to walk. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who kept walking.

"Huh? Sasuke, where are you going? Come on, aren't you gonna say anything to me? What's wrong with you, huh?" Naruto pouted as he walked next to Sasuke, who still wouldn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"Two feet." Naruto looked up. What? Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"Didn't you hear me? Back off at least two feet." He lowered his head again. Naruto growled and stepped away from Sasuke. Why was he being such a pain in the ass? Sure he didn't like to talk, but something was wrong with him. Naruto could tell.

"Hey, you wanna come back to my place? Sakura, Ino, and Shikimaru are already there. I told them I'd be right back…"  
"No thanks."

Naruto's eyes got wide. Sasuke had said…

"What the hell is wrong with you today, huh Sasuke?" Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. He sighed. The idiot wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata, may I come in?" Neji stood in front of Hinata's door. She looked up from her couch. Why now?

"Yes cousin. You may." Hinata put her elbows on her knees and leaned over. Neji opened the door and stepped in, spotting his cousin. Concerned at her pose, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Is something troubling you?"

Hinata wanted to tell him. It was the heaviest secret she'd ever held, and she wasn't exactly one to tell everyone about something personal. But she loved Neji, and wondered if he'd understand. Or get angry.

"I-I think I'm okay… I just have a lot of things on my mind… that's all."

Neji glanced up. Exactly what Sasuke had said, he thought. He laid an arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. She shuddered. It reminded her too much of Sasuke. She pulled away a little. Neji was shocked. She… she's never done that before, he thought, wondering what was bothering her.

"Hinata… I care about you and would deeply appreciate it if you told me exactly what you were thinking about." He gave her a pleading look. He really was worried.

Hinata sighed. She had to tell him. She loved him too much not to.

"It… it's Sasuke."

I knew it… that bastard did something to her, Neji thought. He gently laid a hand on Hinata's.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Ino and Shikimaru looked up as Sakura beamed at the two boys walking through the door. Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto dragged me along. Said you guys were here." He made himself welcome in the living room and sat on the couch. He did it all the time. Sakura smiled as Naruto sat down next to Sakura, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, but he won't talk. Something's up," he whispered in Sakura's ear. The pink-haired girl took a single vague look at Sasuke and smirked.

"There's a girl, isn't there?" Everyone looked at Sasuke, who stared at the floor.

"How would you know that?" He muttered. She beamed.

"I know these things. Now tell me, who is she?"

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to be able to hide it forever, so he might as well bring it up now. He took in a breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's…"

He was interrupted by the loud bang of the door being thrown open. Neji stood in the doorway, followed by an ashamed Hinata, who had her head lowered. Neji glared at Sasuke. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes had a distinct hatred to them. He didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke.

"I'll… kill… you…"

* * *

Dum dum dum... heh heh. Neji's pissed. He's very protective. Well, I'll be working on the fifth chapter soon. Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Not edited

Plot - Hinata, shy as ever, is socially excluded from her friends' Christmas party, despite Sakura's attempts. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke, who is also alone, notices. He follows her, and they start to talk (well, sort of). From then on, they begin to talk more and more until... well... _someone_ makes a move. Read and enjoy!

A/N: The next few chapters won't be as long, but they'll be the most affective. You'll see...

* * *

Sasuke stared at Neji, then looked back at Hinata. She saw this, and looked away. He sighed in exasperation. What a day…

Neji advanced towards Sasuke, who stood slowly. Neji raised his arm at Sasuke and threw it at him without resisting. Sasuke reacted by grabbing it and shoving Neji against the wall. He pinned him, glaring back. Neji growled.

"I don't want you interfering. If Hinata and I have a relationship, I don't want you as a part of it." Sasuke lowered his head. Neji gritted his teeth.

"Well I don't want you with my cousin!" Neji shoved Sasuke back, causing him to fall over. Neji took the opportunity and jumped at him. Sasuke lifted his legs and kicked Neji back behind him. He put his arms behind him and pushed off with them, jumping up smoothly. Neji held his arm, which had been hit against the wall. Hard.

They walked to each other once more.

"Stop it!"

They both stopped abruptly. Naruto's mouth opened. Sakura gasp. Ino cocked her head. Shikimaru blinked. And Neji and Sasuke stared in disbelief. Hinata stood right next to them, her arms down at her sides, but her hands held in fists tightly. Her eyes were clenched shut. Neji was amazed.

"Hinata…" She jerked her head up to shut him up, which he did.

"I may be shy. I may be quiet, and not good at talking to others. But you two are being ridiculous! This is insane! Look at you! Neji, you're already injured, Sasuke… you're about to go crazy. I refuse to be the cause of this violence! _If either of you love me, you'll stop this very second_!" Hinata breathed heavily. She'd never yelled before. At anything or anyone.

No one made a sound.

Sasuke lowered his arm slowly, still staring at Hinata. Neji lowered his head.

They both felt ashamed.

Sasuke knew Neji had only been protecting Hinata. And Neji was aware that he shouldn't have butted into their affections. Everyone on the couch was appalled. Everyone suddenly had Hinata's attention as she gave a little cry and fell to her knees. She held her hands over her chest and breathed strangely. Sasuke dropped down to her level and held her comfortingly. He saw that she was crying… in pain.

Neji watched carefully. He then realized what had happened.

Hinata truly never had raised her voice like that before. Not even when she'd fought him… Her heart couldn't take the sudden outburst, and neither could her lungs. They'd both been so used to the small use of Hinata talking, that they, in a way, burst. Neji clenched his hands to fists once more and closed his eyes.

"Get her to a hospital."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and nodded. He picked Hinata up in his arms and went to the door that led outside on the balcony. Neji didn't hesitate to open it, but he didn't open his eyes. Sasuke put one foot back and shoved off the ground with it, leaping into the air and landing safely on the ground. He ran faster than he ever had in his life in the direction of the hospital.

Neji closed the door and stood still. No one could speak.

_What had just happened_?

* * *

!!! What's going to happen... next chapter is being put up directly after this one. Review and tell me what you think so far... 


	6. Chapter 6: Not edited

Plot - Hinata, shy as ever, is socially excluded from her friends' Christmas party, despite Sakura's attempts. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke, who is also alone, notices. He follows her, and they start to talk (well, sort of). From then on, they begin to talk more and more until... well... _someone_ makes a move. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat by Hinata, who slept in the hospital bed in front of him. He rested one of his elbows on a knee, of which the same hand held his head up while his fingers covered his lips. His other hand was over Hinata's. He stroked her soft skin slowly with his thumb. He was trying to forget about a new feeling as he stared at his beautiful lover.

He felt like crying.

God damn it… why did I have to act like that? Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. _Why_? Shit… Neji probably hates me now. But what I've done to Hinata… oh God what have I done?

Sasuke felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wouldn't try to hold it back or wipe it away. He couldn't move. He was angry, upset, and extremely scared.

He opened his eyes quickly as he heard the door open behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a sad-eyed Sakura. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned his head back to Hinata.

Normally, he would have shoved her hand away and told her to leave him alone. But he couldn't. He wasn't in his normal, laid back, I-don't-care mood. Sakura stood there for a moment, and Sasuke heard her make a questioning 'hm'.

"Sasuke, are… are you _crying_?"

Sasuke lowered his head even more and grabbed Hinata's hand with his other one. Sakura stared at Sasuke. She had never, in all the time she'd known him, seen him like this. She never thought she would, so she didn't know how to react.

Finally, she knelt next to Sasuke and put one arm around Sasuke, the other hand on the shoulder closer to her. She continuously looked at him.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Yes I love her, he thought. That was a pretty foolish question. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes, Sakura. I do. I love her more than anything. And I can't stand to see her like this, much less knowing it was my fault." Sasuke choked as he began to cry harder.

"Sakura… what do I do?"

Sakura almost felt like crying herself. She wanted to for several reasons. First, she was jealous of Hinata. Sasuke had never even acted like Sakura was her friend. Second, it pained her heart to see her beloved Sasuke like this. And last, she didn't know how to comfort him. She wasn't sure if she'd let him…

She put her arms all the way around him, looking at Hinata. Sasuke, to her great surprise, didn't do what she thought he'd do. Instead, he put one of his hands over hers for more comfort. Sasuke squeezed his eyelids shut.

Please… don't kill her. I'll never be able to live with myself. For her… please don't let her die…

"Please say something Neji. I don't know if I can stand to see you like this." Tenten held Neji's hands and leaned her head on his shoulder. Neji still did nothing. Tenten sighed. It was so confusing. She knew he was upset and worried, but she had no idea how to get him to talk to her.

"Please, Tenten… I'd like some time to think to myself."

Tenten lifted her head up and looked at Neji.

"But…" She stopped. Arguing was the last thing she needed to do. She sighed and gave Neji a concerned kiss (of which Neji, of course, didn't return). She stood and left the room. Neji closed his eyes.

Why Hinata? Why her? She had _never_ done anything to deserve this. He didn't know if he could take it. He knew Sasuke was attracted to her, although he didn't know why. He wanted to kill himself for the way he had acted. Hinata was hurt, emotionally and physically, and it was his fault. All he had to do was stay out of the way…

I fucked up, he thought. Why? It's so unfair to Hinata… He tensed every muscle in his body and closed his eyes harder.

Don't let her die, Neji continued to think to himself. Take me before you take her… but for the sake of Hinata _and_ Sasuke… please don't let her die…

* * *

Aw... how sad! Yes, I made Sasuke cry. I felt it was a good moment. Definately working on the seventh chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7: Not edited

Plot - Hinata, shy as ever, is socially excluded from her friends' Christmas party, despite Sakura's attempts. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke, who is also alone, notices. He follows her, and they start to talk (well, sort of). From then on, they begin to talk more and more until... well... _someone_ makes a move. Read and enjoy!

A/N: This is once again going to be short. Maybe a good night's sleep with help me think of more material, but for now, read whatcya have.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke get up! It's Christmas you idiot, get up already!" Sasuke opened his eyes to find a boy grinning in his face. Sasuke growled and shoved the annoying blonde off of him.

"I'm plenty aware what day it is."

Sakura sat in a chair near the couch Sasuke laid on. As he sat up, Naruto frowned at him. It had been a week since he'd left Hinata in the hospital. They'd let him stay the night at their house. They'd felt bad that he would have had to wake up alone. But shouldn't he be a little cheery? After all, it was Christmas…

Sakura's bright smile faded to a worried one. She knew how Sasuke must feel, but she wouldn't allow anyone near her to be upset on Christmas. It wasn't right. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. And she had just the gift for Sasuke to make him at least a little bit better.

Naruto tossed Sasuke a scroll with a red ribbon tied around it. Sasuke slowly untied it, opening the scroll. He quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, who just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke couldn't help but lift the corner of his mouth a little.

Giving that same half-hearted smile, he looked at a drawn picture of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face; while Naruto had an arm around him, nearly limp. Sasuke was holding him up, although Naruto still had that stupid look on his face. The same one he always had when he boasted. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering that day. He sighed and opened his eyes again, looking at Sakura.

"You didn't get anything for her?" He wondered, a little surprised. Naruto laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"Oh yeah, I got something for her. But I already gave it to her while you were asleep." He grinned as Sakura lifted her head to reveal a silver necklace. The charm was expected; a cherry blossom flower.

Sakura smiled. "I got something for you Sasuke. Be right back…" With that she leapt from her chair and ran out of the room. Sasuke wondered with interest what it was. Naruto snickered, obviously knowing.

Sasuke suddenly heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke, stand up and close your eyes."

Sasuke would normally fret, thinking it was actually something from Sakura, but since Naruto was in the room, he figured he didn't have anything to worry about. So he stood and did what he was told. He heard a bit of shuffling, and heard a voice again. But this time it wasn't Sakura's.

"Okay Sasuke… open."

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes to see his lover in front of him. Hinata blushed and smiled at him. He stood, his mouth open a little. His hands were trembling greatly, and he realized this as he lifted a hand to put it on the side of her face. Hinata moved closer to Sasuke, resting her hands on his chest

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

Sasuke threw his arms around Hinata, holding her as close as he possibly could. Hinata was a bit startled, but she hugged him back, happy to see him. Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears. He was so shocked to see her, yet so grateful and overwhelmed.

They suddenly heard a little chime above them. They looked up to see Naruto standing on a table above them, holding (what else) mistletoe, and giving them one of the biggest grins he could give.

"Naruto!" Hinata giggled as she looked at Naruto, but Sasuke looked down at Hinata, catching her attention and causing her to look back. He pulled her face towards him by her chin and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura beamed and Naruto laughed, not mockingly but successfully.

A Christmas Sasuke would remember for sure, and one Hinata would treasure with all her memories.

* * *

Aww... yay Sasuke and Hinata Christmas luff. I'll work on the next chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Not edited

Plot - Hinata, shy as ever, is socially excluded from her friends' Christmas party, despite Sakura's attempts. She isolates herself to another room, and Sasuke, who is also alone, notices. He follows her, and they start to talk (well, sort of). From then on, they begin to talk more and more until... well... _someone_ makes a move. Read and enjoy! 

A/N: This is just a dumb little chapter I threw in for fun. I was in a playful mood, so I wrote this. Hehe... enjoy!

* * *

Christmas night was peaceful. The thirteen friends were together again, all of them in Naruto's home once more. All couples were silent, most of the guys holding the girls somehow. Naruto and Sakura sat on the couch. A couple people were bored (and of course I mean Kiba, Lee and Chouji… hehe poor them). So, of course, Naruto had to come up with an idea…

"We should play spin the bottle."

Everyone stared at him. They then looked around. No one would want to play it, and even if someone did, no one wanted to be the first to say it. Sakura rolled her eyes. Come on, Naruto, she thought. That's a kid's game. No one would want to…

"I'll play." Tenten spoke up. Neji shifted his gaze to her. She grinned. "And Neji will play with me." Neji's stare turned to a gape. There was no way Tenten had just volunteered him to play…

"Okay, if they're playing, then so will I!" Ino beamed. She actually used to love this game (big surprise, huh?). Shikimaru shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't think so." He leaned back. This was retarded. Ino raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. If you don't want to play, fine. But I'm playing." She grinned as Shikimaru jerked his head up.

"Oh no, I'm playing." He blinked to himself as he cursed inside his head. No way I'm letting anyone else kiss my girl, he thought. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I guess since Naruto's playing I have no choice but to play too."

Sasuke and Hinata exchanged glances and smiled.

"We'll play too," Sasuke announced.

Gaara shrugged as Temari rolled her eyes. Everyone took it as them accepting.

"Can we play?" Chouji and Lee asked.

"NO!" Every girl yelled out at them. They pouted and sat down. Kiba, who wouldn't have wanted to play if his life depended on it, laughed. Everyone sat in a circle. Naruto searched his kitchen for anything to use. He found an empty coke bottle on his counter and brought it over.

"Okay, a few rules. You can't cheat, you know… making the bottle land on someone you feel like landing on. So techniques are banned. And to make it a little more fun, you have to kiss _whomever_ it lands on. Guy or girl, boyfriend or girlfriend or not." Everyone gave a disgusted look. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, it doesn't have to be lips."

No one could believe they were doing this. It was so childish, but daring and fun.

Naruto put the bottle in the middle of everyone. No one moved. Now they had to figure out who would spin first. Everyone then witnessed one of the most daring moves that they had ever seen.

Sasuke spun the bottle.

The bottle hypnotized the friends. Most hoped it wouldn't be them. A few gasps were heard as it started to slow down. When it stopped, it landed straight across from Sasuke on…

Neji.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to grow wider than humanly possible. Neji blinked repeatedly. Tenten nearly choked.

But imagine how poor Hinata felt.

Naruto started laughing his head off. "You two have to kiss! Oh that's rich!" He fell back, holding his stomach. Sasuke and Neji stared at each other. It wasn't so much that they didn't want to kiss each other… they just didn't know how to do it without it being completely awkward.

It would be way too much for Neji. If he recalled correctly, Sasuke had already kissed Naruto. And though it hadn't been on purpose, it still counted as a kiss.

Neither of them wanted to make the first move. Hinata looked at Tenten. The two girls nodded at each other each shoved their boyfriends at each other.

And you can guess how it turned out.

"Oh shit, that was gross!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled away, wiping his mouth furiously. Neji did the same. Everyone but the two laughed hysterically. Everyone settled down a bit and looked at the people on either side of Sasuke.

Hinata and Gaara.

Well no one expected Gaara to do it, but Hinata wouldn't do it directly after Sasuke. Temari saw the look on Hinata's face and nudged Gaara. He growled and placed his hand on the bottle, spinning it quickly. All eyes were on the bottle nervously. And of course it landed on none other than…

Hinata.

The girl blushed a bit. She'd had a previous crush on Gaara, and was currently experiencing déjà vu. She'd had a dream about kissing Gaara, but never thought it would happen.

Gaara almost blushed himself. Not a single person in the room knew it, but he'd liked Hinata before she'd started dating Sasuke. But now she was, and since no one was forcing him, he had to choose how to kiss her.

Hinata moved over next to Gaara and looked at him, realizing he was deep in thought. She wondered if she should wait or kiss him now.

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the girl in front of him, almost unaware of what had just happened. He blinked. She'd just kissed him…

She smiled and sat down next to Sasuke again. Gaara was blushing furiously.

Temari sighed. She really didn't want to. It was kind of weird to her. But she did, and was relieved to see that it landed on Gaara. She leaned over and kissed him on the opposite cheek Hinata had kissed him on.

The game went on with laughing, blushing, glaring, whispering, jealousy, and most of all, exhaustion. Everyone was getting extremely tired, the time closing in on midnight. Soon, the game ended. They all found comfortable spots in the room (some with chairs, a couch, sleeping bags, etc.) and soundly fell asleep together.

* * *

Hmm... I know what I want to put for the next chapter, I'm just not sure how to build up to it. So the next chapter may take awhile to be published...

Patience my avocados... O.o


	9. Chapter 9: Not edited

Ah yes, my fic will be coming to an end soon. Mostly because I was having a hard time keeping up with it. I have to work on finishing all my other fics as well. Not to mention Christmas break is almost over, and I'm not going to have as much time to work on fics as I'd like. Well, all good things must come to an end.

Jutsus: Byakugan; Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms); Hakkeshō Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)

* * *

Neji awoke first. He found Tenten in his arms, so he didn't want to move quite yet. He took the time to think. As he gazed at his cousin and Naruto's teammate, he wondered why they'd become so attracted to each other. Was Sasuke up to something? As oblivious and uncaring as Neji could act sometimes towards other people, he knew well enough that Sasuke turned down Ino and Sakura… and if need be, he would turn down Temari or Tenten… or anyone else as well. 

But why Hinata? It was so random, but they were so happy now, and Neji couldn't care less why as much as he wanted to keep it that way. There was no way in hell he'd let what happened last week happen again. As much as he'd want to interfere, Neji would just have to put up with it.

A noise outside interrupted Neji's thoughts. He darted his eyes to the open window, then the clock. It was five in the morning… why would anyone be outside this early? (A/N: Neji woke up so early because he used to have to for Guy's training. He was the only member of his team that had really gotten used to it).

Neji thought quickly. He narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of the window.

Byakugan! He whispered rather loudly, and noticed from the corner of his eye that Hinata's eyes were opening. He cursed to himself. Not because he had woken Hinata, but to what he saw outside.

Hiashi.

"Damn," he muttered. His uncle hadn't found out about Hinata's relationship yet, and he would be upset enough. But to discover it was with an Uchiha… that would do the job. From the look on his face, Neji guessed he was looking for his daughter.

Hinata lifted her body from Sasuke's. When she saw the veins around Neji's eyes, she was immediately worried.

"Neji, what is it…" Neji cut her off and shushed her. He nodded as a gesture towards the window. Hinata was confused, but turned in the same direction.

Byakugan!

The skin on Hinata's face tensed, and she saw exactly what Neji did.

"Oh no… Neji, what are we going to do? I can't let him see me with Sasuke!" Neji nodded, keeping his Byakugan active. He gently lifted Tenten without waking her. After he'd laid her back down, he walked over to Sasuke and Hinata. He held out his hands and slowly removed Sasuke's arms from Hinata's waist.

Neji figured it'd be best for them to leave the others for now and explain why later. They tiptoed past all the bodies that sprawled around the floor. Hinata was almost to the door when…

YELP!

Neji froze. He looked down, and was horrified when he realized that he'd stepped on Akamaru's tail.

Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! Neji yelled at himself in his head. He jerked his head to the window, and saw Hiashi staring in their direction. They couldn't take any chances.

"Shit… Hinata, go!" They ran out the door, Akamaru barking after them. Everyone else in the room woke up. Tenten and Sasuke were instantly startled not to see the Hyuuga relatives.

"Neji and Hinata are gone!" Tenten yelled, and ran to the window, sticking her head out and looking below. She saw Hiashi walking towards them. Her eyes snapped at Sasuke.

"Hiashi! He doesn't know about you and Hinata yet! There's no telling what he'll do. Go! Run after them!"

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. Using the speed he'd developed with Kakashi, he dashed after Hinata and Neji, hoping they were still close enough to catch up to. If not, he not only had to get to them, but he had to find them. Just as he ran outside, Hiashi entered the house. Naruto growled.

"Hey! Were do you get off coming into someone's house like that? Don't you have any…" Hiashi interrupted the loud-mouthed boy by shoving him out of his way. He stared, intimidating the group.

"Where's my daughter."

It wasn't a question really… it was more of a demanding statement. Everyone just sort of gazed around the room. No one wanted to catch it from the two Hinata guardians because they'd 'told on them'. Hiashi cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"I said, where is Hinata? And Neji as well." He looked at Kiba.

"Dog boy. Where's your teammate? Hmm?" Hiashi was now beginning to get frustrated, as Kiba didn't answer.

"Where the hell is…"

"Outside."

All eyes went to Lee, who had his head down. Hiashi smirked and gave a hand sign, soon after disappearing in a light cloud. No one spoke. No one moved. All anyone could do was stare at Lee. He suddenly looked up and gave a thumbs-up.

"Do not worry! Think about it. You have Neji, a Hyuuga with more skill and smarts than any of us, as well as Sasuke, who nearly matches Neji's talents. And of course Hinata, which Hiashi would not hurt, but she does have Neji and Sasuke to protect her if anything goes wrong. There is nothing to worry about!"

"Neji! Wait up!" Sasuke sped through the forest trees the three had entered. Neji, who jumped from branch to branch just as quickly as Sasuke, looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke… what are you doing you idiot! Neji growled. This would only cause more trouble if his uncle caught them. Hinata didn't look back, but spoke to Neji.

"What's going on? Who is it?"

Neji sighed and jumped forward, traveling beside Hinata.

"Sasuke found us. But I fear if your father catches us…"

Hinata gasped. There would be trouble for Sasuke… and her as well. She shook her head. She wouldn't allow it. She jumped down from the trees. Neji, taken aback, followed her, Sasuke finally behind them. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as he came to them.

"Sasuke, please listen to me. My father is strict about connections between the Hyuuga clan and your own clan. Think of what would happen if he knew about you and I! I can't let anything happen like what I think will, so you have to leave me here, okay?"

Sasuke sighed and caressed Hinata's cheek with his hand.

"I don't want to leave you. If your father wants to do something about this, let him. But I thought about it before, and we shouldn't let something separate us like that. So will you help me and stand up to him?"

Before Hinata could answer, Hiashi appeared in front of the three. Seeing Sasuke, he growled and walked to them. Hinata's face sank with fear, and Sasuke saw this. He stepped in front of Hinata, blocking her from her father, who stopped.

"Move, Uchiha boy. Let me take my daughter. Or otherwise would you like to explain to me exactly what is going on here? Between you and her?" Sasuke lowered his head, staring at Hiashi.

"What we have is nothing of your concern, whether your place be her father or not. If we don't want you involved, then let us be."

Hiashi nearly hissed as he raised his hand at Sasuke.

"How dare you…"

Neji darted quickly in front of Sasuke, making Hiashi stop. Sasuke stared at Neji. What was he thinking…?

"Uncle, I advise you follow Sasuke's words. And if you try to hurt either of them…" His eyes narrowed once more. "I'll have no choice but to defend them myself."

Hiashi sighed.

"Step away, Neji. This has no more to do with you than it does me. But you have no authority to interfere with my duties as a father." He once more advanced upon Sasuke, but was thrown back by something. It wasn't Sasuke, and it wasn't Neji either. They both looked in complete shock at Hinata, who stood in a stance that gave away she was the force that had knocked back her father.

She breathed heavily, obviously having used a great amount of chakra. Hiashi looked unconscious. Sasuke was nowhere near as surprised as Neji was.

"Hinata… what… I mean why… why would you…"

"He angered me. I love my father. I love him very much. But he threatened two people I love, which I cannot allow."

They turned as they heard Hiashi getting up. He glared at Hinata, who still stood aside, alone. Hiashi thrust his hand at her. Neji quickly blocked him by standing in front of Hinata. Hiashi went again, and was once again blocked by Neji, who was thinking about seriously defending with offense. Unfortunately, so was Hiashi.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

Neji's eyes widened. As Hiashi's fingertips were thrown towards Neji, he stood in his 'gentle fist' stance.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" The sheild hardly affected Hiashi, so he tried again.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" This time, Neji knew he'd be unable to dodge them the way he had before. That one hit had weakened him enough. Hiashi was stronger than he looked, and of course had used this justu many times before. He braced himself, but felt nothing. He heard Hiashi yell a final cry, then silence. Opening his eyes, he realized why he hadn't felt anything. Hiashi hadn't attacked him. Sasuke stood still, his head hanging. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Her father's strength with that justu was enough to…

Sasuke fell to his knees and was caught by Hinata as he fell forward. Crying, Hinata hugged Sasuke. Hiashi stared, unsure of what he'd just done. Neji ignored his uncle and knelt next to Hinata, wrapping his arms around her. They both looked at Sasuke, and knew. Hinata closed her eyes, finishing her thoughts.

It was enough to kill him.

* * *

Wow... I have this really intense feeling I'm going to catch hell from left and right. But hey, it's my fic. Way to turn things around, huh? Hehe... I apologize to the Sasuke fans... 


	10. Chapter 10: Not edited

Okay, this will be the last chapter. I've got to work on some of my other fics so I can start new ones. I've got tons of ideas already written down and everything, so I want to get these done as soon as I can. But this is going to be the shortest chapter... it was a bit rushed and I probably couldn't have thought of anything else if I tried. Anyway, read and enjoy I guess.

* * *

Soft cherry blossom petals blew swiftly in front of Hinata. She smiled to herself as she looked up through the branches of the trees. She saw the moon, which was accompanied by the millions of stars around it. It was so peaceful and silent; just the way she liked it.

An entire year had passed since the incident with Sasuke and her father. The smile on her face slowly dissappeared. How she missed him…

"Hinata! Hinata, is that you? Hey, wait up!"

"Hm?" The Hyuuga girl turned to see Sakura walking towards her. She gave a cheery smile. Sakura caught up to her and smiled back.

"So, how's it going? Mind if I walk with you?" Hinata shook her head. Sure she liked it when she was alone, but Sakura's company wouldn't be that bad either. They walked together, chatting about recent events, taking Hinata's mind off of Sasuke for awhile. Sakura eventually invited Hinata to spend some more time with her in the park. It was much easier to see the sky, and they wanted to watch the moon for awhile. Hinata agreed.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin over there?" Hinata looked up as she saw Sakura pointing to a familiar tree. Neji sat on the same branch Hinata had been sitting on when Sasuke had first started talking to her. She gave a forced smile and looked up at him when they'd reached the tree.

"Hey Neji! Can we come up?" Sakura waved as she spoke. Neji nodded without looking down. The two girls jumped up to the first branch and made their way to the branch Neji sat on.

The three were quiet. Neji glanced over at Hinata a few times. After just a couple minutes, he began to notice the life in her face giving way. He immediately knew why. He took one of her hands in his and put his other arm around her shoulders. Hinata reacted by leaning on him without saying anything.

The silence was cut by Sakura's gasp.

"Oh you guys, look! It's a shooting star! Hurry Hinata, make a wish with me!"

Hinata sighed. Sakura closed her eyes, making her own wish. Neji stroked Hinata's hand with his finger soothingly. Hinata watched the star as long as she could, then closed her eyes. But she didn't make a wish. She couldn't, no matter how much she thought she wanted to or how much she tried. She opened her eyes and stared at the sky once more.

"I stopped wishing on stars a long time ago."

* * *

I know, I know! I killed Sasuke... and I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could think of ending this. I'm not that good with 'happy endings' so I do tragedy, comedy, mystery... something like that. Well, review, and try not to be too harsh, okay? (Hey, at least I didn't kill Neji... heh heh heh...)


End file.
